


Julianne's Natality

by Kaylee no Valerian (KayleeArafinwiel)



Series: The House of Shahrizai [1]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Kaylee%20no%20Valerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-year-old Julianne, born of Camellia House on the Longest Night, is sure that she's meant to belong there, with her mother (born Marilene Shahrizai) and sister Vivien no Camellia. Her father, Dorian no Mandrake, and her toddler brother Damien, come to see her tested...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julianne's Natality

**Author's Note:**

> Julianne is an OC of mine. Her brother Damien turns up in other stories, as Damien no Mandrake. In this 'verse, Marilene Shahrizai is the aunt of Melisande, making Julianne, Damien (and their elder sister Vivien) Melisande's first cousins.

"Papa!" It was always fun when Papa visited - he didn't come often, because his work, like Mama's, kept him ever so busy - but Papa's face split into a grin, he caught me up in his arms and whirled me around, my russet hair, just like his, flying out behind me.

"Juliette!" He kissed my brow and cuddled me close. They say Papa's House glories in pain, but then it is in my blood - through Mama, Kushiel's Scion. Yet, I do not feel the call of Kushiel so much as I feel the call to Mama and Papa.

"It's Julianne, Papa," I giggle in protest. "I'm six now!"

"Joyous natality, my Juliette," Papa whispers. "My Julianne." He smiles, but doesn't seem entirely happy, until Mama comes up, bouncing little Damien in one arm. My toddler brother clings to her, and Papa sets me down to embrace them both.

"Joyous natality, Julianne," Mama says fondly - though she, too, seems worried. I hug Mama fiercely, and Papa. Vivien isn't there - it isn't just my natality, but the Longest Night tonight, and Vivien is with the other ten-year-olds, wondering whether they'll be able to go to the Midwinter Masque. But I know it, I know that today I will be chosen for Camellia - for I love Mama so much, Naamah couldn't possibly call me elsewhere. This is my House.

"Come, Julianne," Papa and Mama say, and I walk between them, holding a hand of each - Papa striding along the halls like he owns Camellia, like he is no foreigner. I go to the place of testing, my parents' hands in mine and my brother wriggling above me, impatient. Four and a half years, Dami, I think, four years and it will be your turn.

They take me to the Dowayne, and while Papa takes his hand from mine, and I do not reach for it again, I hesitate to let go of Mama. I am of Camellia, I think. I belong here.

"Such unswerving devotion," the Dowayne says, and I nibble my lip anxiously, looking up at the beautiful woman who reigns over all of us here in the House.

"Yes, my lady." My voice is steady. Mostly. "I love to be with Mama." I don't look at Papa, afraid he'll be hurt, but he merely rests a hand on my head - a fond gesture, but one of possession too, he is Mandrake after all. "I love Papa, too, my lady, but my place is here," I plead.

"Such devotion," the Dowayne says again, gaze not leaving me.

Another woman steps from the shadows. Her gaze trails over me, and she smiles. "Indeed, such devotion, Edmee," she says, "is quite commendable." I feel Mama stiffen, and bite my lip, realising.

"Mama, please...Papa...no, I am Camellia, I am..."

Mama gives Dami to Papa, and kneels, embracing me. "Oh, darling. You were born into Camellia, but perhaps Camellia isn't quite right for you, little one. Don't cry," she murmurs.

The beautiful lady beside the Dowayne...another Dowayne, I realise now...she looks kindly at me, no judgement, no anger, only a smile of welcome.

"Don't cry, dear one," she says soothingly. "I am Eleonore, Dowayne of Heliotrope. Do you know Heliotrope's canon?"

Nervously, I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"We believe Naamah lay with the King of Persis out of devotion to Elua, and the King believed in her devotion to him, to buy Blessed Elua's freedom. Our motto is 'Thou, and no other', for our canon is devotion."

Then I see, and I nod reluctantly. "Yes, my lady."

"Your devotion to your parents will not go unrewarded, dear one. They can visit you as easily in Heliotrope as here," she says kindly, and finally, I smile.

"You will be happy in Heliotrope, sweetling," Mama says. Papa nods. "We will come. I promise." Dami is too small to understand, but together the three of them cuddle with me and when I step back from the hug, small gifts for my natality - ribbons from Mama and a little book from Papa - are tucked into my hands. Vivien gave me a golden star earlier, which I wear now in my hair. And with kisses of farewell, and promises to visit, my parents let me go.

Devotion.

My devotion must be for my House now. Reluctantly, I don't look back.

The End


End file.
